guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Necromancer Elite Scar Pattern armor
"Use Proper english............Makes the article more professional"?! ... Lame .. What if your not english or dont have good english. As long as you can read it, not everyone is perfect! Does anyone know if this armor is, in fact, still "under construction"? --Nunix 20:46, 9 December 2005 (UTC) As written previously by 70.26.174.214: "P.S. To the author or whomever it may concern that wrote this article, please use proper english when writing articles. It makes it look only that much more professional." --Ryard 18:49, 18 Feb 2006 (EST) :I think so many ppl have edited this article that it looked nothing like how the author wrote this article... -PanSola 07:10, 19 February 2006 (CST) This armor is hideous - I wasted a great deal of gold and time farming the materials only to put it on and find that it can't even be dyed properly. And this was a long time ago when GuildWiki wasn't even all that comprehensive yet, so I had yet to see an example of this armor. I bought the set and ended up selling or salvaging it and cutting my losses =/. -Wang 09:52, 28 December 2006 (CST) isnt the whole point of this armour to look hideous and scary? I think with tyrain leggings and shoes combines with this as the torso and arms could look realy stunning.~Quaz Oh well sure, if that's your style. My necromancer, I tried to make her look as "normal" as possible. Tough with a lot of the armor sets out there for necs. -Wang 04:13, 31 December 2006 (CST) This armor looks great except for the fact your wandering around in your underwear... 80.7.51.146 Kinda reminds me of that book The Ruins. PossessedLinebeck 18:42, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Customization The part of this article isn't right anymore. since an older update (which made the "bikini" of the female armor colorable), the scar patern now really doesn't change completly, no matter what color is used. this part should be removed from the page. -- Zerpha The Improver 20:46, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :You are free to remove it yourself if you don't think it fits, it's a wiki afterall :) — Stylva (talk)( ) 04:21, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Inherent Effects? Shouldn't it be posted what the inherent effects of the armor are? Does the scar patterns give you an inherent energy boost or was that removed? Thanks [[User:Retro77|'Retro77']] 22:25, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::That's old as of Insignias. Reaaaaaaaally old. No armor has those effects anymore. 74.67.244.214 05:38, 14 January 2008 (UTC) black dye Mixing green+purple dye on the female set will dye the bikini pure black, I will get a screenie sometime soon. RoseOfKali 15:43, 15 April 2008 (UTC) The Edit I Made I'm sure someone's going to want to revert, but the old description said this is a tattoo, which I thought it was for a long time, as well. But then, I looked really close, really really close, using the Asura look changer guy in GToB. The lines are red, implying they are scars, and if you look at the shoulders, where it's stretched the least(At least on females) you can see there's a bunch of crap stuck in the scars, sticking out. So, if you want to change it to be easier to read, go ahead, but it's a scar, not a tattoo.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 04:15, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :I just looked at it in the big makeover window, and I don't agree with this being a scar. The lines are very flat, like they are drawn on the skin, like a tattoo. It actually looks kind of like a Henna tattoo, plus the dark brown color. The non-elite is colored to look like 3D grooves carved into the skin, and look very much like scars, as do most face patterns. I can see now that this is a very dark brown and not black, and looks more like thorn vine rather than barbed wire. But I still don't see any "crap stuck in the scars, sticking out" from anywhere. RoseOfKali 16:16, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Colors are utterly subjective. Also. If you're just skimming: Second color gradient. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, so that pretty much disqualifies men from commenting on any color issues. :P "I'll take that pair of gay pants, and a penis shirt, please." RoseOfKali 16:50, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::There isn't much "depth" to the scars because of how thin they are, and the mapping size NCsoft decided to use. As you can see, the pixels are having a hard time fitting as it is, and to add more detail would require either making the scars larger, or making them look lumpy, and lousy. The armor is called a scar pattern, and it's dark red. It's pretty safe to say it's a scar.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 03:26, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Not to mention it's for necromancers, who have this thing about cutting themselves.... And that link was hilarious, and so very, very true. Jink 03:50, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, I respectfully disagree, this looks nothing like a real scar, but I'm not gonna fight it, as it's named after the non-elite set anyway. However, I changed the part about teeth and stuff protruding from it, it implied that there are things sticking out of the skin, like in Obsidian armor. This just looks like a tattoo(/scar) of the thorn vines on Jesus' head when he was crucified, which I think is what it's supposed to look like. Also the part about it being stretched and stuff was too much, imo, it's mostly stretched near the armpits, which is a problem area for most armor sets out there and doesn't deserve special attention. RoseOfKali 00:16, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::My argument would be that it's called "scar pattern" armor, thus it is composed of scars, not tattoos. This was back in the Prophecies days, remember, when Anet's texture quality wasn't all that great (although it was still a lot better than some other games). The lines they used here were simply too thin for any sort of detail, and they ended up looking flat and not-scar-like. :::::I agree that there's nothing "sticking out" from the skin, though. —Dr Ishmael 00:59, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, only scabbed cuts would be that color, anyway. :P But I'm fine with the current description, and only the artist knows what these are supposed to be, regardless of the name. :) RoseOfKali 15:30, July 13, 2010 (UTC)